Sky Dimension Knight Season 2
by lokey478
Summary: Amalgam Universe 03. Returning to IS Academy Naruto will encounter familiar faces and new enemies but with his power he will ensure that his old friends and his new friends will make through everything. Harem from many different animes.
1. Chp 01 Advance 01

Sky Dimension S2 01

Welcome one and all to the second season of Sky dimension Knight season 2 and at the time of writing I would like to be unprofessional and call First! I reached this point First! Now back to professional attitude.

If you've come from the 1st season then welcome back and I hope you enjoy what I've got for you if you're new and you haven't read the 1st story then you'll probably want to due to how this isn't your 'standard' IS story the characters are very different from other stories.

Chp 01 Advance Arc: The new term part 1

Beta'd by:

It was a new school term as Naruto walked onto campus and looked up at the sun as it cast shadows. 'Hmm I wonder how Nepgear is doing it's been a while since she mailed me back.'

As he walked in he saw a few familiar faces turn and look at him and some of them were even whispering in hushed tones, he didn't know what they were whispering about though he just hoped that it wasn't anything weird or strange.

Suddenly a bunch of students entering the school gates had to jump to the side as something running towards them was causing a huge cloud of dust to follow right behind it while a female voice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out of my way please!"

Naruto wanted to jump out of the way but the girl was faster than he anticipated and she ran him over leaving a few foot imprints on his uniform. "Ow." Groaned Naruto before he picked himself up and looked at the girl who was running inside of the school gate.

"Get out of my way! And stop that car Meiko I want my Scarf!" She cried out before disappearing.

"What a strange girl." A blonde girl with a rather big bust commented in a rather noble tone as she walked past the still gaping students only to draw their lustful gaze when she brushed her hair aside.

Meanwhile at the train station a girl with long crimson hair and a white coloured stripe stepped off the train and loudly proclaimed. "Ah finally the new school term started ! I wonder if I'll meet any new and pretty girls!"

Meanwhile back to Naruto he was dusting himself off when suddenly he got tackled from behind and somehow fell on his back as he was turning around to see who crashed into him and as the person who crashed into him, she landed on top of Naruto's stomach and her breakfast ,which consisted of a piece of bread, landed on top of Naruto's face.

"Ow...Not again." Groaned Naruto as he moved the bread off of his face and looked up to see Laura looking down at him. "Laura? What are you doing?"

"Good morning Naruto." Laura replied as she got up and then proceeded to help Naruto onto his feet. "And I am doing the tradition of meeting your loved one by running into them with a piece of bread in held the mouth."

"Eh? What are you talking about? That isn't a tradition! That's it I'm going to teach you about what really goes on behind the scenes one of these days." Naruto replied as the two of them entered the school.

"So Naruto where is Nepgear? I'd thought she would be with you."

"Yeah technically I'm not supposed to tell but Nepgear has gone to one of our companies secret testing facility so she won't be in school for a while same as with Blanc and Uni."

"I see." Laura replied as the bell rang and both Naruto and Laura had to go their separate ways but both agreeing to meet up during lunch.

In Naruto's class he saw plenty of regular faces while at the same time there seemed to be a few new ones among them. "Alright ladies let's all settle down, um today IF-sensei and Compa-sensei will be a little late so I'll be taking care of all of you today."

Giggles broke out among the girls making Naruto realize what he just said and he quickly tried to correct himself. "Um no I didn't mean anything like that sigh come on girls please this is my first time doing something like this so please work with me here."

The girls quieted down and Naruto began to do the role-call. "And so today we have a few new students today joining us, so let's give a warm applause to RED whose transferred over from class 1-5."

There was a rousing clap of applause while RED stood up to introduce herself. "Hey everyone my name is RED and if you wanna guess my cup size then please know that it's in my name!"

Almost instantly most of the girls focused on RED's chest and started to run estimates on her size. '...RED...can't be R and D is too small so...E?!'

RED sat back down happy with her introduction.

"Alright then moving on..." Naruto got all the girls attention back on himself. "Next is going to be Celia so let's give a warm round of applause for her."

In the back Celia stood up her long blonde hair falling to her waist then in a very lady-like manner she bowed and introduced herself in a refined and noble voice. "Hello everyone my full name is Celia Cumani Aintree and I hope that we can get along also please do not let my title get in the way."

With that said she sat back down but before Naruto could proceed he looked back up and could have sworn that Celia was looking at him. "Alright then next is going to be Kurumi."

However no one stood up. "Well I guess we can move on and come back for her later." Shuffling through the papers Naruto pulled out the final slip.

"Alright NISA please stand up and introduce yourself." It was silent for a moment before there was an unlatching noise coming from the window. "Huh?"

Suddenly from the bottom floor someone pulled herself up and climbed up, flipping over the open window and landing in the center of the classroom.

"Yosh! I'm not late!"

"Um actually you are." One student brought up.

"Argh how could I be late...a hero of justice must never be late...I-I've failed." The girl fell to her knees looking dejected.

"Um that's alright." Reassured Naruto. "The teachers aren't here yet so I guess you're not late."

Almost instantly the girl perked up and laughed. "Hahaha thank you now let me introduce myself to all of you!"

Spinning around once allowing her scarf to spin around the entire room she stopped and did a very 'sentai' like pose. "My name is NISA and I aspire to be the greatest hero that ever used an IS!"

In the crowd some people could have sworn that multiple explosion happened behind NISA but it couldn't be true since Naruto was still alive right?

"Alright then thanks for that introduction NISA you can take the open seat in the back." With that out of the way Naruto left the main podium and went for his seat sighing he sat down and looked to his right where Nepgear usually sat. 'Wish you were here right now Gear...'

Suddenly IF-sensei entered the room with Compa-sensei in tow along with their final student. "Alright everyone please give a round of applause to Kurumi Tokisaki."

"Hi everyone I'm Kurumi Tokisaki I hope that we get along." Kurumi scanned the room and saw Naruto, she smiled and waved to him prompting Naruto to do the same.

"Alright hopefully all you new students have been introduced to the rest of the class if you have any other question about what we do then please don't hesitate to ask Naruto about it."

Turning around to face the students IF-sensei put on her meanest face. "Now other teachers may want to start off the term with asking all of you what you did over the summer break but I'm not like that! I think it's time to see how fast all of you are!"

In the spine of most students a rather cold chill run up causing them to shiver.

[After school]

Most of the female student upon returning to the class collapsed into their seats and even Naruto was a little tired, it definitely seemed like IF-sensei really seemed like she was testing their limits.

Either way now was the time for lunch so Naruto grabbed a few gulps of water before making his way to the canteen along with Kurumi, and on the way they talked about what happened during their time away.

Apparently Kurumi visited one of her friends in the intervening time and she had a rather good time however before Naruto could tell her what he did they met up with Laura who was found outside the canteen waiting for Naruto.

So Naruto introduced Laura to Kurumi but before the three of them could go for lunch both NISA and RED ran up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto both me and RED were wondering if you could help us with something?"

"Sure." Naruto replied before he turned to Kurumi and Laura.

"Hey listen up why don't you two head on in there first I'll come and join all of you later." Both Kurumi and Laura nodded and proceeded in while Naruto went with NISA and RED to a nearby table and helped them out with some of the work that IF-sensei gave to them.

Once he was done Naruto went to the canteen and was waved over to a seat where he took a seat next to Laura and Kurumi a girl suddenly ran up to Naruto and gave him a letter. "Here Namikaze-san I was asked to deliver this to you."

Naruto took the letter and opened it while Kurumi and Laura crowded around him. "Dear Mr. Namikaze I Celia Cumani Aintree am inviting you to attend afternoon lunch with me and any guests you wish bring along, we are having lunch at the clubhouse for the jousting club."

"Huh I wonder what she wants?" Asked Naruto before he, Kurumi and Laura who went along to gather intel on what she suspected to be her new love rivals.

[At the clubhouse]

Naruto, Laura and Kurumi stood rather flabbergasted due to the size of the jousting club clubhouse, which consisted of a large marble house complete with smooth white pillars and there was even a stable for the horses.

"Wow it's big..."

"How did they build something like this? Or how did they get the funding to build this?"

"Makes me kinda jealous the cosplay club's clubhouse is just a small room with some extra space but this is just wow..." Commented Naruto.

Suddenly from the side there was a very loud neigh and turning to his side Naruto saw a black horse with a white diamond but before he could react the horse hit him sending Naruto flying into a tree unconscious.

[Within Naruto's dream sequence like experience]

A young Naruto was walking among the woods bored out of his mind, his grandfather Jiraiya brought him along for a trip to meet an old friend and said that his friend had a daughter that he wanted to introduce which was what Naruto was doing now. He was searching for that girl but had absolutely no luck.

Suddenly a relatively big horse appeared and nearly knocked into Naruto. "Hey be careful!" He cried out as the horse came to a screeching stop in front of Naruto on top of it was the figure of a knight in shining armour that seemed to be about his age.

"You should have been careful when walking about these parts." The knight replied in a tone and manner that would seem to befit a girl of nobility.

"Um anyways I was looking for a the daughter of the duke and was told that she is around here." The knight got off her horse and lifted her visor open.

"And here she stands before you might I ask your name?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and my grandfather Jiraiya brought me to meet his friend pleased to meet you, let's be friends." Naruto stuck his hand out for the girl to shake with his best and most goofy smile.

However the girl did not accept Naruto's handshake instead she switched the question on Naruto. "So do you know about jousting?"

"Um well not much I don't have a horse see." Replied Naruto before the girl got on her horse and extended her hand to Naruto.

"Then I shall teach you everything there is to know about the art of jousting."

Interested the Naruto accepted the girls hand and she pulled Naruto onto her horse and rode back to the stables where the girl pulled out a white board and started to teach Naruto the rules of jousting.

[End dream]

Naruto woke up and the bright light of the sun blinded him. "Oh what happened?" Naruto asked before he raised his body up only to feel his head spin and fell back down into what he could only describe as a soft paradise.

As his vision cleared he finally saw that he was looking up at normal blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. "Are you feeling any better Naruto?"

Naruto blinked a few times and finally realized that he was laying in the lap of one Celia Cumani Aintree while both Laura and Kurumi were seated off to the side. "...C-Celia!" Naruto picked himself upright and moved to the other side.

"What are you doing here? Wait where are we now?" Celia smiled and brushed her lap.

"Well you are now in the clubhouse for my new jousting club and don't worry about anything."Celia stood up and carefully guided Naruto who was still a little dazed over to the table where both Kurumi and Laura were seated, Kurumi seemed rather perky while Laura had a very neutral look on their faces.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" The two of them asked while at the same time Celia brought over a pot and a few teacups for everyone.

"Um yeah I'm feeling better now though my body still hurts a little bit." Replied Naruto as he rubbed his aching shoulders while Celia poured tea for all of them and handed them out to her guests. "Ah thank you Celia."

Naruto accepted the cup and blew on it before he took a small sip and was surprised by what it was. "Eh this is European tea!"

"Oh I apologize f you're not used to it but it is all I have to serve if you want then I can get you some water." Celia replied and was about to walk away when Naruto stopped her.

"No I mean I was just surprised by its taste. This is really good tea." Complimented Naruto before he returned to enjoying the tea."Um anyways Celia I was wondering why you called for me down here?"

"Ah of course this is embarrassing to say in front of people but they'll eventually learn about this in the end." Celia was blushing but she managed to compose herself and took out a roll of paper and unrolled it. "Here I believe that this is of importance to the both of us.

Taking the document Naruto wanted to read through it first but one thing caught his eye and that was the seal of a frog face which his grandfather used and when he read it his eyes widened. "Eh this can't be true!" Naruto dropped the paper and had the most shocked expression on his face.

Laura and Kurumi tried to shake Naruto out of his stupor but he remained completely stunned while Celia could only looking away blushing.

Chapter end

So that was it for the first chapter and I apologize for the short length but that cliffhanger was just too worth it to not do if you want to guess what that piece of paper said then try your hand at it but for those who fail your name shall be displayed at the top of the next chapter hahahaha!

But in all seriousness it's not that big of a twist and just in case you need a reminder the character of Celia comes from the Visual Novel/Anime Walkure Romanze and was my favorite character from that series.

And at the time of this writing 2/6/14 the poll has officially closed and it seems that the G-parts shall be returning once more with even more Brave attached! So keep out for that.

And just in case people were wondering about the plot I am thinking of doing my own thing and ignoring the canon of IS at this point so in the future Ichika and his group won't be making many appearances.

So with that said thank you for reading and I do hope you leave a review and of course I'll see you all next time in part 2.


	2. Chp 02 Advance 02

Sky Dimension S2 02

Chp 01 Advance Arc: The new term part 2

"Wait that can't be right?! I mean we can't get married...we're still too young!" Naruto stood up and walked all around the room holding his head in his hands and continued to frantically spout words that made no sense.

Laura also seemed disbelieving of the fact and internally she cried as her dreams of having Naruto walk up the aisle with her were shattered and in almost instinctive anger Laura pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the table right before Celia.

The knife stabbing into the table stopped Naruto and got him to rush up to Laura to calm her down. "Laura just calm down you can't just pull out a knife out like this so why don't we keep it and see what we could work out from this situation." Laura begrudgingly did so as everyone sat back down to discuss things calmly.

"So um is there any way we could cancel this engagement?" Naruto asked hoping fervently that there was one.

"Well yes there is a loophole within the contract that says that if we do battle and you win then the engagement can be changed."

Naruto smiled and clapped his hands. "So what kind of battle do we have to do?"

"Have you ever jousted?"

[Timeskip]

Naruto, Laura and Kurumi, who decided to join them, were at the cosplay club room which currently only consisted of Plutia and Gust since Vert, Noire, Blanc, Neptune, Nepgear and Uni were busy with their own experiments at their respective corporation.

But at the moment Plutia was doing her usual thing which was sleeping on a table while Gust worked on her computer.

"So we've got one week to prepare you for the duel any ideas Naruto?"Kurumi asked.

"Well I don't really know...but I've got the armour ready at my house now I just need to know how to joust."

Suddenly Gust popped up from behind her computer. "Gust can help with that!" she exited the room and returned with a few books.

"Here Gust got these from people who didn't want it and she tried to sell it but apparently not many people look for these types of books so here Gust will sell them to you at a cheap price."

Naruto and gang had sweatdrops coming off their head at Gust's comment which was when Kurumi stepped forward and patted Gust on the head. "Oh your such a cute little girl since I'm new here why don't you give it to me?" Kurumi gave Gust a rather sweet looking smile and it made Gust shiver where she stood.

"Um very well then Gust suppose that she could do this this one time. But this one time only!" Gust quickly placed the box of books down in front of Naruto and quickly ran back to her computer where she pulled up a blanket and covered herself fully.

At the same time Plutia woke up and she clapped her hands happily all the while smiling. "Wow! We're going to be great friends Kurumi-san! I hope you'll come and visit me more often."

While as Naruto was ruffling through the books there was a knock at the door and upon Laura opening it she saw that it was Celia with a book that had notes stuffed in hand. "Oh you were that girl with Naruto."

"What are you doing here? Are you hoping to spy on Naruto's tactics?"

"No I just realized that Naruto must not know much about jousting despite agreeing to the competition so I'm here to give him some books on jousting and also to tell him that if he wants to he may use whatever is in my warehouse."

Laura realized that she was a bit mean-spirited despite the fact that Celia was truly being nice and wanted to help Naruto despite the two of them being in their own predicament.

"Ah thank you and I'm sorry for being mean to you." Apologized Laura.

"No it's fine and I do wish Naruto all the best." With that said Celia left and Laura returned to the group.

"So um Laura who was that?" Naruto asked looking up from one of the books he was looking at.

"Oh it was just Celia she told me to give this to you." Laura placed the book on the table. "And she also said that you could use anything you needed to practice from her warehouse."

"I'll be sure to thank her for that later on. Now let's get studying." Naruto opened the notes and started to study.

[Timeskip]

After all that studying the entire group came up with a summary of the rule.

Each jousting match is the best of 2 out of 3.

For each match, you win by being the first to score 3 points. Jousters exchange blows until someone scores at least 3 points, then that match ends and the next one begins.

You score points by getting clean hits with a lance to: torso/chest (1 pt. each), leg or arm (2 pts.), or knocking an opponent off their horse (3 pts. = win current match).

Performing a feather fly (i.e. clearing the opponent's feather wing off their helmet) is considered an instant win for the entire jousting match no matter the score/matches won insofar, but it is also a high risk/high reward move since you're vulnerable doing it.

"So that's about it huh? The rules seem simple enough but I guess it all comes down to the actual movement." Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was really late. "But we'll figure it out tomorrow it's getting late."

Everyone nodded and left the room since Plutia said that she would lock everything up.

[With Naruto, Kurumi and Laura]

"Hey you two I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me I really appreciate it." Thanked Naruto as the three of them made their way back to their dorm rooms.

Kurumi smiled. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun still it was very nice to see some of your friends."

Laura poked her fingers together. "If you want to thank me then you'll do your best to win the joust against Celia Naruto."

"With this much help behind me it'd be an embarrassment not to win."

With that said they went their separate ways at the dorm room Naruto introduced Kurumi to the new dorm mistress or rather it was just Compa-sensei who was taking over the duties of the dorm mistress for this season since IF-sensei didn't want to do it again.

When Naruto got back to his room he showered and jumped onto his bed. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Going to his bag Naruto took out a phone and searched through his contacts before settling on one and calling it there was a dial tone for a while before someone finally picked up.

"Yo this is the great and wise Jiraiya answering the phone! And is this my favourite grandson calling to tell me how much he loves me for giving him such an awesome gift?" A loud and boisterous voice answered.

"I was going to do that until I discovered that I was engaged to a girl that I've never met before so now I'm calling to deliver my everlasting hatred and denial of my love for you." Naruto sarcastically answered.

"Ahahah that bad huh?" Laughed a rather nervous Jiraiya. "I see you um met your fiancé...and what are you talking about? The two of you met when you were kids."

There was typing on a keyboard before Jiraiya replied. "Right I sent you a picture of the two of you when you were kids."

Putting the phone on speaker mode Naruto pulled up the picture on his computer and upon seeing it Naruto's eyes widened, Celia was the same girl he met all those years ago, picking up his phone again. "So wait that trip all those years ago was to introduce us?!"

"Actually no...see that trip was a visit to an old business friend where he told me about the marriage so really it was the first time I found out about that situation."

"How did this even happen?" Naruto threw himself back to the bed and covered his eyes.

On Jiraya's end if he wasn't talking to Naruto trough the phone then he would have been innocently whistling away, oh how Naruto would utterly murder him if he ever found out how that arrangement was made.

[Flashback]

Jiraiya and his friend came stumbling out of the bar an arm on each other shoulder. "Gee Jiraiya thanks for celebrating this great event with me!"

"Don't worry about it I mean my grandson is going to born soon and I imagine my grandson and your granddaughter will be great friends when they meet."

"Yeah." Jiraiya's friend passed him the bottle of booze. "You know Jiraiya we've been good friends for a long time and I just want to say let's tighten that friendship."

"Sure I know that your granddaughter will be a real beauty when she grows up so let's get the two of them married when they grow up." Jiraiya's friend agreed to it and upon returning to their hotel room the two of them signed a marriage contract between the not yet born Celia and Naruto.

[End Flashback]

"So is there anything else Naruto? Cause we've still got a lot of work here and our most important project is still under some really important modifications at the moment so yeah bye!" Jiraiya quickly hung up and returned to his work. "Now let's see where is that program file that girl passed to me?"

Shuffling through the papers on his desk Jiraiya finally found what he was looking for. "Ah here it is yeah I should probably send it to Naruto sometime soon." Jiraiya picked up a letter and a ear piece.

[Timeskip with Naruto]

For the next week or so Naruto with the help of Laura and Kurumi but along the way they encountered NISA who decided to help.

"Wow! Naruto-san you're going to be jousting?!" Naruto lifted up his visor and nodded.

"Yeah the match is in just a couple of days so I've got to be ready by then but then it really hasn't gone that well as you saw." Naruto replied a little bit embarrassed.

"Then let me help you!" NISA replied a huge smile on her face. "As a hero I am well versed in jousting!"

"Really?" Naruto and everyone was also surprised since jousting wasn't a very common sport that most people studied.

"Of course jousting is a heroic sport so as a hero I've trained for many years in its art I've even got my own equipment so just give me a moment." NISA rushed off to her room and returned a few minutes decked out in armour and a lance in her hands. "But can I borrow a horse?"

So with NISA now on their team of supporters Naruto and his skill as a jouster increased to the point where even NISA was surprised.

[The day before the match]

Naruto was checking his mail when he came across a package addressed to him from Jiraiya. "Again...still not going to forgive him for this messup."

Upon opening the package Naruto found that in it was a letter that was addressed to him from someone named Natasha fairs whereas the other item was a white earpiece and a letter from his grandfather so he decided to open that first.

"Hey there kiddo I was meant to send this to you earlier but then something came up and we had to update the software in it keep it on you at all times just in case sorry about all the trouble you in now."

Naruto sighed he really couldn't be angry at his grandfather forever but still the trouble he cause was certainly something.

As for the second letter it was a 'thank you' letter from a girl named Natasha Fairs which only left Naruto scratching his head as to who this lady was.

[Timeskip the day of the competition]

Naruto was extremely nervous about the match and even though he had managed to train to his limit and had the support of all of his friends so everything would really turn out alright.

Putting on his armour Naruto stepped out of his dressing room and into the hallway where Laura, Kurumi and NISA were waiting.

NISA stepped up and bumped Naruto's chest armour. "Well looks like this is it Naruto I've taught you everything I know about jousting so do your best out there."

Next was Laura. "Good luck Naruto all of us are behind you so do your best out there today and then after that let's go and celebrate." Naruto nodded.

"Sure let's do just that Laura I've got a few places that'll be good for a celebration."

Finally Naruto walked up to Kurumi who passed him a lucky charm. "Here Naruto keep it for good luck." Naruto accepted the lucky charm and exited the hallway into the converted arena which now resembled a jousting field.

Naruto got on his borrowed horse and hefted his lance and waited for Celia to appear on the other side.

From her corner Celia came out in shining silver armour which also had a blue cape billowing behind it. "So Naruto you understand the rules right?"

"Yeah three matches and best two out of three wins." On her side Celia smiled and lowered her visor with Naruto doing the same before the two of them commanded their horses and charged forward.

In the audience Laura, NISA and Kurumi watched as Naruto charged forward and in their mind they played out the tips they told Naruto. "Naruto since you are new to jousting you should try to aim for Celia's torso and chest area since they are larger areas."

The thundering of the horses hooves below them shook Naruto sending rippled through his entire body and when they were within range both Celia and Naruto let go off their horses reins and steadied their hand.

There was a loud crash as Naruto's lance missed its target while Celia's lance hit Naruto's chest head on sending his lance flying out of his arms and the top half of his fell onto the back of the horse.

Laura, Kurumi and NISA flinched a bit in pain when they heard the resulting crash.

Splitters flew everywhere and even Celia flinched a little when Naruto took such a direct hit but when the horse came galloping back to Naruto's side he had managed to pick himself back up.

"Naruto are you alright? If you can't go on then don't pressure yourself there is another way to settle it."

But Naruto pushed his visor up and shook his head. "No I-I can still go on." Naruto returned to his side and picked up another lance with Celia doing the same as well.

"Round 2"

Both horses charged at each other and repeating the process once more however this time Celia's lance hit Naruto in the shoulder sending him falling to the ground but just like before Naruto picked himself and staggered back to his side.

"Match 1 winner: Celia."

Celia galloped back to her side and pursed her lips Naruto had just taken two hits to the body and for someone untrained to still be standing was a good feat in and of itself.

"Round 2 beginning"

Naruto and Celia charged at each other their lances pointed at each other and like before Celia's lance hit Naruto's arm but instead of dropping his lance Naruto's hand simply dipped lower and he managed to strike Celia's torso.

With that match earning Celia 2 points this meant that this would be the final round, if Naruto got struck one more time then he would lose. "Alright Naruto focus this is the final round you can't lose now...I have to achieve a feather fly this round."

With determination burning in his eyes Naruto picked up what he expected to be his final lance.

Naruto charged forward while Celia did the same, the thundering of the hooves that followed each step shook Naruto in his armour.

Finally coming within range of Celia's lance Naruto let go of his reins and held his lance closer to his body and raised the tip aimed at the feather on Celia's helmet. 'I won't lose this round!'

[Timeskip]

"Kanpei!" Were the sounds of glasses clinking but there was one hand that remained down.

"Oi Naruto you alright?" Naruto nodded his head and excused himself from the celebration for a second.

Going to the edge of the restaurant Naruto leaned on the railing and stood next to Celia. "Celia are you alright?"

"No not really...my marriage to you was one of my grandfathers last wishes before he died."

"I-I see I'm sorry I didn't know." Naruto now felt sorry for Celia not realizing what he just did. "But if it's any consolation then why don't we start at square one again?"

Naruto extended his hand out to her. "My name's Naruto Namikaze it's nice to finally meet you once more Celia Cumani Aintree." Looking over in Naruto's direction Celia didn't see the grown up Naruto in his academy uniform. Instead she saw a young Naruto with a dirty face, wide grin on his face and a helmet on his head laughing.

Celia nodded and accepted Naruto's handshake. "Very well then Naruto Namikaze lets be good friends from now on." From Naruto's point of view he saw Celia as the girl in armour who was laughing when he fell off of the horse for the first time.

Celia and Naruto weren't going to marry one another now but they were just going to start out as friends.

Chapter end

So that was the end of the Celia 'arc' and before anyone complains I know that there wasn't any IS fighting in these two chapter but I just wanted to try something new and either way at least now you readers know what kind of weapon Celia's IS will use.

Anyways if it was any kind of indication by the time of this chapter then the 'canon' events have been kinda tossed out the window from the top of the empire state building and is currently serving ketchup pancakes at the ground floor so say hi on the way out.

So with that said if you've enjoyed what you've read then please do leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
